Playing Your Game
by VicariouslyHere
Summary: AU. Darcy and Loki are students at Hogwarts. The cool pureblood slytherin bookworm meets the hot-headed muggleborn ravenclaw quidditch player.


**Summary: **Based off a prompt given to me on Tumblr. "**Loki and Darcy are Hogwarts students, Darcy, the Quidditch player and Loki the book nerd or prankster ?"**

* * *

"That's all for practice today. Good job Lewis." The Ravenclaw team captain said as he slapped his hand on the chaser's shoulder, causing the brunette to grin. "Yeah no prob." She grinned as she picked up her broom and walked across the field. Looking up at the stadium, she could see the familiar Slytherin boy sitting on the rafters, reading. Or pretending to be reading, at least. She could see how his eyes would flicker up to gaze at her as she moved through the air. She snorted as she mounted her broom, kicking up to fly towards him. She hopped off a few feet away from him, leaning against her broom that floated beside her.

"Darcy Lewis." Loki said smoothly, never looking up from his book. Transfiguration, by the looks of it.

"Loki Laufey." She retorted teasingly. "You know there's thing place called the library. I heard that's where people study. Not, you know, the quidditch pitch during another house's practice hours." She turned to sit next to him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a class A stalker. Getting a job in the Ministry as an auror for that one, are you?" She laughed, nudging against his shoulder.

"Hardly," He smirked, stealing glances over towards her. "The library is filled with gryffindors who use it as their second common room. Besides, I do like the view from here. Feels fitting to look down on the school like this." He flipped a page in the book. Darcy raised a brow.

"Your false sense of self-righteousness is getting in the way of you being honest that you came here to watch me play. Good view of the castle. Right, yeah, okay." She laughed. "But in case you're telling the truth, for once, read: never, I made an awesome play today. Too bad you missed it."

Loki smiled, eyes moving over the pages in the textbook, hardly paying attention to the words as he could hear Darcy's pride in her words. "Now why would I lie to you, Miss Lewis? I'm nothing but an honest wizard. However, let's suppose you are right and that I came to watch your trivial sport. One would surmise that I would have reason to do such, and every reason is…"

"Simply illogical? Cut it out, Spock." Darcy leaned over to pull the book away from his hands, tucking it to the opposite side of her lap. Loki looked at her quizzically. Darcy waved her hand dismissively. "Muggle reference." She grinned at him, pressing her hand flatly on the book so he couldn't retrieve it back. However, with a small incantation leaving Loki's mouth, the ravenclaw girl fell to the side as the book vanished out from under her, and resumed its place in Loki's lap.

"The hypothetical question remains." He said with a grin as he looked over at her frustrated face.

"Fine, I'll play your game, Sherlock." She pulled the book from his hands again and mounted her broom, threatening to fly off and toss it through the quidditch hoops. She hovered in front of him and watched as Loki stood to his feet, his tall height meeting her gaze even as she sat several feet above the ground. "I think you came here because you like me. You say I'm frustrating, incorrigible, impetuous, and a mudblood. But you're a liar, Loki, so I think those words mean nothing to you. I think you follow me around just to tell me that your words are just words, and that you might actually care about your good, and oh, only friend, Darcy Lewis. I think you want to be more than friends, that's what I think. So how bout them apples." She rolled her eyes and looked away, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

His hand reached out to grab at her broom harshly, pulling it forward so their faces met at even gazes. They were barely a foot apart now, facing eachother. She was sure he would tell her she was a presumptious idiot or laugh in her face and tell her to bugger off. But he didn't. He simply stared at her until he leaned in, closer and closer, until his cheek rested against hers, his lips hovering over her ear.

"What if I believe you to be right? Since you claim me to be such a trickster for tongue, am I liar then?" He nearly hissed, tauntingly. Darcy swallowed before looking down and laughing as she saw that his hand had moved over hers on the broomstick. "I always know if you're honest or not Loki. Because I know you. I know your pureblooded, haughty, holier-than-thou behavior like the back of my hand, and I know when you're being honest or not. Sorry pal, but I see right through you. But…" She paused, feeling the tickle of his breath against her neck.

"But?" He crooned, his voice seductive and low, hypnotizing and melodic.

"But it would be nice to hear. I would really like it." Darcy admitted as she linked her hand into his, giving a small squeeze.

"Even if it to be a lie?"

"It won't be." She said, as she turned her head slowly, her lips brushing against his. He used his free hand to cup her cheek in his palm, tongue sliding across her lower lip to beg entrance as he caught her kiss, deepinging and cherishing the feel of it.

"You're a frustrating woman, but I am fond of you." He whispered on her lips, his green eyes flickering up to meet hers. She smiled on his lips. "I know," She responded as she dropped his transfiguration book to the floor of the stadium seats as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

End.


End file.
